


Sweet Mistake

by Yutaswifeu



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, Mistakes, Soft Lee Jeno, Soft Na Jaemin, Soulmates, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 16:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17964332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yutaswifeu/pseuds/Yutaswifeu
Summary: Jaemin is a newbie cupid and he just wants to put Jeno and Renjun together since they're soulmates and everything starts





	Sweet Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone~ It has been long time and I really had hard times while I was trying to find a topic. I hope all of you like it 💖

Jeno doesn't know how many times he snoozed his alarm but when he opens his eyes he has only twenty minutes to go to his date. He kicks the blanket and goes to bathroom,takes a quick shower first after that he messily puts on his clothes while his hair is still wet. 

When he leaves his apartment he has five more minutes. Actually Jeno doesn't know the boy well he will meet soon. They just met on the hallway and decided to meet,it doesn't count on date but Jeno wants to find his soulmate so he is trying his chance.

 

Renjun took out his sketchbook while waiting. Coming before the exact time always better for him. He doesn't like waiting nor waiting people for him. Renjun took a sip of his coffee and digs his head to his sketchbook and waits for Daeseol. 

Few minutes later his phone buzzed and the screen lightened. Daeseol texted him that she has works to deal with it urgently. Renjun shakes his head and types "It's okay" and goes back to his sketchbook. Deep inside he thought Daeseol would be his soulmate but no. She's not.

 

Jaemin rolls his eyes while watching Renjun and Jeno. Looks like Jeno's date also got late and he has been waiting there and Renjun is sitting few tables away from Jeno. 

"You look ugly Jaem!"

Doyoung hits his arm jokingly while looking where Jaemin looks at.He sees the red connect between Jeno and Renjun. 

"Oh! They're soulmates?" 

"Yes but these stupids have been trying to date someone elses for finding their soulmates"

Jaemin shakes his head in disbelief. He wouldn't think being a cupid would be hard this much. He has been ruining Jeno and Renjun's dates with others as making sudden excuses and it always works but these two are totally a stupid. Normally soulmates would recognise each other just with a glace and Jaemin always put them into same place to recognise each other...

"Why don't you put them together then?"

Doyoung's voice tone changed when he noticed Jaemin's serious face. Jaemin is still newbie and must have hard times with dealing it but he is also passionate. 

"I'm trying but the two are so stupid"

"If they can't recognise each other then you should do something by yourself"

Few seconds of silence then Jaemin's cheerful laugher fills the air. He has something on his mind an this will work! This has to work!!!

 

Jeno payed for his coffee and went out of the café. He is sad that his date got cancelled and it always happens whenever he tries to date with someone. 

"Excuse me?!"

He looks back and sees a brown haired guy who holds his wallet. The boy is smiling at him cutely and maybe,maybe Jeno's heart did a thing

"Aah thank you"

Jeno takes the wallet in the guy's hand and smiles back at him. Showing all of his teeth. He wants to talk or maybe walk the boy his house but the other already starts to walk.

 

 

Renjun slams the annoying alarm next to him and opens his eyes. He rubs his eyes many times to make sure if he is dreaming or not. No it's not a dream and Renjun freaks out. The house isn't his house. Everything is different and Renjun quickly gets up to look around. He remembers that he just got his own house and he was studying on his upcoming portray. He stops in front of mirror and screams till his lungs popped out. The reflection isn't Renjun...

 

Jeno opens his eyes slowly and stretches. When the realization hits him his eyes widened. Who's house is this and why he is holding a sketchbook?! He slowly gets up from the couch and quietly walks around the house. It's such a neat house unlike his and Jeno slowly opens a door which he thinks it's bedroom. He slowly gets in but it's empty. While he is passing by the mirror,his heart starts to beat fastly and Jeno turns his head towards to the mirror. The reflection isn't Jeno...

 

Renjun gets calm after half an hour and he tried to make sure if the reflection on the mirror is really belongs to him. He made weird movements,unfortunately it's true. It's not his own body and his own house. He comes closer to the mirror and starts to examine the face of him or whoever the face belongs to. It's quite smilar but Renjun can't remember where he sees the face.

Renjun bounces when the phone buzzed and he takes it in his hands. 

From:Ignore as possible

Time:10.00

"Yah! Didn't I told you that we have basketball practice today? You fell asleep right?"

Renjun puts the phone on the commode again till a lightbulb shines on his head. He types quickly and sits on the bed nervously.

 

Jeno screams when he hears an unfamiliar notification sound. He quickly takes the phone is his hand and looks at the screen. The message from his own number and this is the only thing that made Jeno smile today.

From:Unknown

Time: 10.02

"Hello! This is the owner of the body you're in ㅠㅠ. Please we need to meet and I need my body back"

Jeno sighs. He hopes everything would be a nightmare but this is so real. He starts to type somethings quickly.

To:Unknown

Time:10.04

"Uhh hey! I thought everything was a nightmare but haha anyways. Let's meet and try to figure out how could we solve our problem"

Jeno didn't have time to put the phone back. Just few seconds later a message sound can be heard again. 

From:Unknown

Time:10.05  
"Sure. I'm coming your place now. No I meant my house just stay there" 

 

Jaemin is laughing on the floor while watching Renjun and Jeno. This will be the most legendary meeting ever. He wipes the tear on the corner of his eyes.

"Why are you laughing at?"

Doyoung comes next to him and looks at the holographic screen in front of him.

"Oooh you make them meet! Finally!"

"Yes,finally"

 

Renjun is about to faint when he sees his own body opens the door for him actually for somebody but anyways. He quickly gets inside and looks at himself 

"You... I remember now! We met yesterday at the café"

The boy points at him and he is smiling

"Yeah and why are you laughing?"

"Wow! Isn't that so rude?"

"You stole my body and you say I'm rude?"

"Well you stole mine too"

Silence... There's no point for arguing. Both are hopeless and don't know what should they do. Renjun closes his eyes for few seconds and looks at the guy again

"Okay I'm sorry. I'm just nervous"

"It's okay Renjun actually I'm pretty nervous too"

Renjun raises one of his brows but doesn't bother to ask him how he knows his name

"Sorry I saw your name on your sketchbook and my name is Jeno"

The boy offers his hand and Renjun hesitantly shakes hand with him. It's so weird to shake hands with your own body which you're not in anymore. 

"That's weird"

"I know"

Jeno looks down for avoiding eye contact with his own ones. They both are sitting on the couch silently and it makes them more nervous.

"Your friend texted for basketball prac-"

"Oh God! He will kill me this time"

Jeno puts his face between his hands and closes his eyes. That's too much for a day and time to wake up from this nightmare.

 

"Did I make you wait too much?"

Jaemin finally decided to appear to both and he wanted to laugh at their terrified expressions but he held anyways. He sees that Jeno's arm (actually Renjun's) is being shield to the other and Jaemin wanted to say "awww" but he got a pillow on his face instead.

"Who are you?"

Renjun suprised for his unexpected sudden deep voice then he realised it's actually Jeno's voice. 

"I'm Jaemin and I'm cupid" 

"It's not funny"

Jeno rolls his eyes with annoyance. At first he found out his soul is stuck into someone's body then he missed his practices and now a guy introduced himself as a cupid... Unreal...

"Okay then I'm going and you both can stay in each other's body"

"Wait! You can't go"

Renjun quickly gets up and comes closer to Jaemin. This guy must be their only chance to go back their normal life.

 

"I knew Renjun is more logical than Jeno"

Jaemin shrugs and sits on the mustard yellow bergere and crosses his legs. He is being diva right now and it annoys Jeno. 

"So? You did it to us and may I know the reason?"

Jeno finally speaks but everytime he hears his voice,actually Renjun's voice,his heart starts to beat faster. Honey voice effect...

" Yes I did because you both are getting on my nerves"

Jaemin raises his arms to air and showing all of his annoyance. 

"We don't even know you. We don't even know each other"

Renjun points Jeno. He is right. They just saw each other yesterday and it was just few minutes moment. They weren't knowing their names that time.

"Let me clear up everything for you guys! You two are soulmates but you couldn't recognise each other and I don't know why it happened like that and I have been cancelling all of your dates and putting you two into same place for... for months I guess"

Jeno gets up from couch angrily and walks towards to Jaemin but Renjun holds his arm,shaking his head softly and pulls him to the couch back.

"Then why didn't you set a date for us? It would be easier for all of us you stupid"

Jeno closes his eyes and tries to take his breathes under control. 

"Uuh about that... Actually this would work well but I'm a newbie"

"That annoyi-"

"So you can fix everything now right? Do it c'mon! If Jeno is my soulmate and we have met then we won't date with other people"

"Not that easy! I want you both to have suffer and it makes me happy,kinda"

"Are you sure you're a cupid?"

Jeno looks at Jaemin. His anger is still on his,renjun's, face and it's intimidating.

"Bet he doesn't know the formula"

"Gotta go now~"

In few seconds Jaemin disappeared. Jeno steals a glance towards to Renjun and the other does the same. All the time both were trying to find their soulmates and now they've found but the situation is weird as hell.

 

"What do you mean you don't know the formula?! And I didn't mean that when I said put them together Jaemin"

Jaemin finally gives up to begging and hugging Doyoung's legs desperately. He messed up and he knows that well. 

"I'm still learning okay?! Will you help me?"

"I will try to find a formula but please just take care of them and tell them to shut their mouth"

"I will~"

 

 

Renjun wakes up from his own bed this time but he is still stuck into Jeno's body. He sighs desperately and checks his phone,he has message from Jeno

From:Soulmate 💘

Time:8.30 am

"Damn my clothes are too big for you and I'm coming there to take few clothes plus bringing some of mine for you"

Renjun looks at the time. It's almost nine and Jeno hasn't appeared yet even thought their houses have just ten minutes gap. Just that time he heard doorbell and gets up from the bed and opens the door for him.

"Good morning~Damn I look hot when I wake up"

Jeno smiles brightly and gets inside quickly. He hands a bag to Renjun who is still yawning and staring at the empty wall. Jeno would find it adorable if Renjun were still in his own body.

"Why did you take so long?"

"Ah! I'm really bad at directions"

Renjun nods. Jeno keeps smiling and quickly changes his clothes in Renjun's room. Before going out Renjun holds his arm

"Don't forget that you're going to art department. Not sport hall"

"Yeah I know I know! And Renjun?"

"Yes?"

"Let's have lunch today"

"Okay I'll text you ah by the way when did you saved your number on my phone as soulmate?"

"Oh look who is gonna be late?!"

Jeno quickly shuts the door and exhales deeply. Renjun is totally different from others even if he is in Jeno's body but his acting is totally himself and Jeno wants to meet Renjun in his real body so he can admire him more.

 

 

Jeno is at art class and he doesn't understand anything. He is just looking at brushes in front of him while other students already doing somethings. He sees the prof is coming towards to him and he starts to panic. He knocks off the jar which the brushes are inside and everyone looks at him for few seconds.

"Hey Renjun are you okay?"

Jeno looks where the voice come from and sees a guy whose brows are looking like seagulls but the guy is charming he can't deny that.

"Uh yes I'm"

He leans down and picks all the brushes from the ground. He doesn't want to get attention so he decides to do somethings.

 

 

"Lee Jeno did you forget how to play basketball? Really?!"

Renjun throws the ball to the basket but the ball doesn't even touch the filet. The guy whom Renjun learned his name is Donghyuck being pain in the ass and everytime is ready to mock him. Renjun wonders how does Jeno deal with him.

"Okay I'm being serious now,is everything normal?"

"Yes..."

Renjun avoids eye contact and picks up the ball okay maybe Donghyuck guy isn't bad at all. He hopes Jeno is doing well right now in art class and doesn't make any mess.

 

To:Soulmate 💘

Time:12.45

"Jeno let's meet at the café near art department."

 

 

As expected Renjun is at the café before Jeno and he is nervously swings his leg under the table. He had to greet people and thought Jeno is really popular especially among girls. Maybe he always had dates with girls and Renjun is the first boy in his life... He shakes his head softly.

"Sorry I was cleaning some mess"

Renjun eyed Jeno and sees many paint on his shirt and skin. He couldn't help but smile to see him like that. Looks like Renjun wasn't the only one who had hard times at classes.

"You still have some mess on your cheek"

Renjun takes out a tissue from his pocket and cleans the yellow paint from Jeno's face softly. He feels Jeno's gazing on his face but it feels weird to clean his own body if your soul not in it. Finally they sit and order their foods. 

"So how was the day at art class?"

"I guess I'm a picasso but he sleeps deep inside my soul and I couldn't wake him up" 

Renjun laughed too loud that few people turned their heads to him and he slightly bowed. He tried to hold his laugh.

"Heard that you have assignment two weeks later"

"Yes and I had been working on it before... Let's hope Jaemin will find a formula"

"I don't trust him"

"Yes I know,you were about to punch him"

They stopped talking when the waiter came and Renjun quickly helped him to places the meals on the table. Jeno's heart skipped a bit fastly to see Renjun like that and he made a promise to himself that as soon as they go back to their own bodies he will take Renjun on a date.

"Uh... How about your day? How was it?"

"Sports and I can never be put in same place and your friend is too annoying. He kept mocking me and I wonder how could you deal with him?"

Renjun rolls his eyes and whenever he talks he makes big hand gestures about his day in sport hall.

"Donghyuck"

Jeno just chuckles after saying his friends name. There's no need to another word. 

"Yes he is"

"He isn't bad at all he just loves playing around"

 

 

After their classes Jeno walked Renjun to home no matter how much Renjun refuses since Jeno may have hard times to go back his home again.

"Hey Jeno what if your friends wanna visit and sees me in your house alone,wouldn't it be weird?"

Jeno stops for a second so does Renjun. They share few seconds staring and both haven't noticed they are holding hands till now. Jeno hesistated first but instead he holds Renjun's hand tighter

"What do you suggest then?"

"Maybe we should stay together"

Renjun swings their hands a little for hoping that Jeno is paying attention something else instead of his red face.

"Oh I have bad timing!"

They seperated their hands reluctantly when they heard Jaemin. Renjun sees how Jeno rolls his eyes but he elbowed his arm softly.

"Did you find a formula?"

"Jeno why don't you learn how to be kind from Renjun? Anyway~ me and my friends are still working on it"

Jaemin comes closer to them and his happy face annoys Jeno more than before. He sees that Jaemin puts his hand on Renjun's shoulder and his jealous side is showing even if he wants to hide,Jaemin must be sensed it.

"Calm down okay?! I came here to say that you shouldn't tell anyone the truth"

"You're the stupid one here if we told them we know they wouldn't believe us so we already decided not to tell"

"Oh my feelings! Renjun please tell him if he keeps being rude to me you won't get the formula"

"That's why I'm staying silent here or I would already put you chokehold"

Jeno wanted to laugh cause Renjun... He hasn't seen him like that and can't imagine him being violent,he is so pure.

"That's why you both are soulmates~ anyway gotta go now"

 

Jaemin disappeared and both start to walk again. Jeno's hand slipped to Renjun's and hold his hand tightly,Renjun slightly intertwined their fingers and Jeno's heart came into millions flowers.

When they reach Renjun's place Jeno is too reluctant to leave him. He knows Renjun for only two days but he feels like he is sticked to Renjun and doesn't want to leave his side for a second.

"About staying together... I'm okay with it"

Jeno sees Renjun's blushing again. He makes a promise again to kiss Renjun's pinky cheeks many times cause he will look cuter than this,in his own body. 

"Wanna come in then? You brought few clothes for me this morning and we can bring some more tomorrow" 

"Sure I wanna! I meant okay"

Renjun giggles and Jeno doesn't know how long he will survive. They get inside the apartment and the house is neat as always. 

During the day Jeno watches Renjun while cooking and making sketch for next classes and he teaches few techniques to Jeno for not to have hard time in the class but they know that Jeno is a mess and he gets angry whenever he makes mistake then apologise quickly. 

"Don't force anymore Jun. Picasso won't wake up"

"Yeah I noticed and you had to buy me new pencils and sketchbook"

"Okay I will but now we will going out"

Jeno gets up from couch and holds Renjun's hand and drags him outside. Renjun doesn't have any choice but follow him. 

"Are you taking me on a date? At 11 pm?"

Jeno grins and brings his face closer but Renjun's body is smaller than his so he couldn't get what's in his mind. Instead his chin softly bumps Renjun's shoulder and Jeno hates Jaemin more.

"Not yet but you should wait for it"

"Then?"

"We will play basketball"

"Stephen Curry is dead inside me" 

Renjun turns on his heels and about to go back but Jeno holds his arm tightly,showing his puppy eyes,sure the body is belong to Renjun but the movements and effects are absolutely belongs to Jeno.

"Fine I'll do! Just stop looking at me like puppy"

Jeno has been laughing for minutes when Renjun desperately jumps for throwing the ball but it's so cute and funny till he gets one for his head. He lays on the ground and holds his head,he sees Renjun is panicked and running towards to him.

"Jeno I'm sorry! I didn't mean to throw it too hard"

Jeno slowly raises his body till he gets sitting position and holds his forehead. The panicked look on Renjun's face makes his heart flutter again.

"If you kiss me I'll accept your apology" 

Even if it's dark Renjun's flushed cheeks can be seen easily and Jeno can say that Renjun's eyes slipped to his lips.

"Wouldn't it be weird? To kissing myself?"

Jeno laughs and feels like stupid. He feels bad for asking a kiss,yes they're soulmates but maybe Renjun still feels insecure and Jeno is rushing things up. 

"Let's forget what I said okay? Sure it would be weird for both of us"

Renjun smiles but feels bad. Jeno tried to shrug it off but he totally looks like offended. Of course he wanted to kiss him but it would be like kissing your reflection on the mirror and the idea just cringed Renjun. 

 

After coming back to home Renjun took a quick shower. When he got out he sees that Jeno already fell asleep on the bed with his phone in his hand. Renjun slowly takes the phone away and after changed he just lays next to Jeno. He feels the arms around his body are pulling him closer and Renjun isn't complaining. He already feels like Jeno is home for him.

 

Jaemin appears when they are asleep at night. It was around 4am and Jeno being big spoon but his body is still belongs to Renjun. He snorts and does his thing,feeling proud...

 

When Jeno wakes up he sees Renjun's face first. That means everything becomes normal. He quickly gets up and shakes Renjun's petite body. The boy opens his eyes with panic and looks at Jeno.

"What? What happened?! Are you oka- Oh my god!" 

Without saying another word Renjun gives Jeno a bone crushing hug. Finally they became their true self. Now everything fits perfectly like puzzle pieces. 

When they broke the hug Jeno's eyes stuck a white paper on commode. He took the note and read out loud

"Bet you guys are kissing finally and yes! I found the formula when I came to say this you were sleeping and I forgot that this world and my world have different time zones but I managed to turn everything normal right~? No matter how you both hated me at first (I know Jeno still does) I managed to make you two realise each other 💕 and let me say this Renjun please don't be big spoon okay? I laughed too much and almost forgot my duty 😙

Jaemin"

 

Jeno and Renjun laughed for awhile after reading the note from Jaemin. He was right,he made a mistake but thanks to that mistake they become together. Renjun feels the hand on his and looks at Jeno with a soft smile on his lips

"Since we turned back to our bodies time to make true my promises"

"You made promises? When? What are they?"

Renjun softly leans on,his eyes are sparkling and his smile gets bigger. Jeno leans on too and there are only few inches between their faces

"First I'll take you on a date" 

"The other?"

"Will tell you when the time comes. Now answer me,will you go on a date with me?"

"I will if it's not basketball court" 

Jeno laughs and pulls Renjun into his arms,holding his tightly and Renjun fits his arms perfectly. 

 

 

Renjun checks the time,his class will end in five minutes but the time is frozen for him. He keeps checking it and wonders where will they go since Jeno has been insisting not to tell.

When he got out of his class he sees Jeno who leans on the wall and playing games on his phone. He quickly spotted Renjun and his smile gets bigger,their hands find each other and Jeno's long fingers slipped through Renjun's. They talked about their days and Jeno told Renjun what Hyuck says about him being weird for days and freaked as hell. They stopped in front of a café where it has big windows and blue walls with paints on.

"I think this café would be meaningful for our first date"

"This is where we met"

Renjun mumbles while remembering that day. Jeno dropped his wallet and Renjun picked it up for him. He blushes lightly and smiles while looking at Jeno,his eyes widened when he gained a sudden peck on his cheek

"This was my second promise"

Renjun blushes more and looks away. Does Jeno have to be cute too much? 

"You look cuter stop it Renjun!"

Jeno chuckles and pulls Renjun into hug but he definitely doesn't expect to get a kiss from Renjun... His soft lips are touching his and Jeno could die right there because of joy. 

"You asked for it,sorry I'm a bit late"

Renjun whispers without pulling back himself,his lips are still brushing to Jeno's and feels the hot breathe of Jeno. He doesn't want to pull himself back and Jeno makes his wish come true as closing the little gap between them with his lips. Jeno smiles when Renjun eagerly kisses him back and giving few soft sucks to his bottom lip. He feels warm as he hasn't felt like that before. 

He thanks Jaemin for the first time...


End file.
